thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Ba'ob and Gwydion (Die)
Muse: Azriel's house in Skyport. It's pouring rain, and Gwydion is sitting by the fire in the living room. Ba'ob was bored. Too rainy to go outside. But the walls were still feeling so stifling. So, Ba'ob did the next best thing to running outside and playing. Picked a fight with the elf. He was sitting by the fire, reading a book. Ba'ob snuck upstairs, broke into his room and started rifling around. Lots of this stuff looked valuable, but he needed something in particular. What he wasn't sure- he'd know it when he saw it. And that's when he spotted the hairbrush. It was a really fancy hairbrush, looked valuable. And the elf always did make sure to look nice. Ba'ob shot a look at the wolf, sitting outside and giving him an unimpressed look, and grinned. Perfect. He didn't bother sneaking on the way down- in fact he made a point of being noisy. Tromped into the room, and sat down on the ground a few feet away from the elf. Turning the brush around in his hands, staring right at him, to see how he'd react. Mink: What Gwydion wanted to do was relax beside the fire, listening to the rain pitter pattering on the window and the rooftop. It was a comfortable evening and it gave him a chance to read, undisturbed by anyone. Until Ba'ob stomped into the room and dropped down on the floor. Gwydion turned the page of the book before he looked up to see the other elf staring at him. The hair brush being turned over didn't escape his notice. "I didn't know you knew how to use a brush," he commented lightly with a flicker of a smile. Muse: "Do so," he snapped. "Just don't." Wolves didn't brush their hair. Wolves didn't need to. (Ba'ob ignored the part of him saying that he wasn't a wolf.) The wolf padded into the room a moment later, lying down closer to the fire. Hey. Now there was an idea. Ba'ob started scooting closer to the wolf, keeping a sharp eye on the elf. Mink: "Sure you do." Gwydion tapped a finger on the book, watching the wolf as she walked in. Ba'ob was questionable, but at least he kept decent - if in need of a bath - company. Ba'ob started to move closer to the wolf while staring at him. He had an idea of what was going through the feral elf's mind. "I wouldn't do that, Ba'ob." Muse: Didn't stop Ba'ob. Didn't even slow him down. He reached the wolf and then quickly raked the brush across her fur, still staring at Gwydion the entire time. Mink: Gwydion's jaw tightened as the brush moved over the dark colored fur. Several thoughts ran through his mind in that moment and lightning crackled between his fingertips to scorch the book. "Last chance," he said as he straightened in his chair. He couldn't very well harm Ba'ob, but he could very well warn him to leave his items alone. Muse: Ba'ob froze, brush still hovering over the wolf's fur. Lightning. Now was that just a threat, or would he really use it... Elves, couldn't trust them. Probably would. The wolf hadn't liked the brush very much, and the lightning had her sitting up, looking at Gwydion. Good set up for an all out fight, if he pushed it. The brush descended slowly this time, towards the wolf's head. Ba'ob's other hand gripped his dagger, and he continued staring Gwydion down. Mink: The wolf tensed up as did Ba'ob, but he still lowered the brush towards the wolf's head all the while staring at him.' ' Gwydion didn't know what was more irritating: the staring or not relinquishing his brush. The elf was quick to his feet, dropping the book to the floor. He took the few quick steps to Ba'ob to grab his brush. "Give it." Lightning still danced over his fingertips of his free hand, but if he could avoid getting bitten, he would. Muse: Ba'ob flinched backwards, tightening his grip on the brush a moment before letting go. The wolf growled a little, but no attempts to bite. Ba'ob didn't want to get shocked, or for the wolf to get shocked. But he'd gotten under the elf's skin. Was pretty easy. He'd remember that. Mink: Gwydion watched Ba'ob steadily as he waited for the elf to let go. When the brush was finally released, he straightened and the lightning died down. He turned the brush over, nose wrinkling at the fur caught in the bristles. "You have words, Ba'ob. Use them next time." Gwydion picked out the fur as he walked back to the chair. "Maybe if you ask nice enough you can get your very own brush." Muse: Ba'ob cocked his head, considering. How to best respond to that. He settled on baring his teeth and growling, combined with a rude gesture directed Gwydion's way. No words. Perfect. Mink: Gwydion settled down into his chair again. "Tough gesture from a kid." Muse: Ba'ob stiffened. What had the elf called him?? "Not kid!" Ba'ob growled- only it came out weird. Went all- high and broke right in the middle of it. Was weird. Ba'ob reached up, rubbing his throat, shooting a glance at the wolf. What was that, anyway? Mink: Gwydion arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. "What were you saying? I couldn't hear you over that mouse you swallowed." Muse: Ba'ob glared at the elf. If he had something handy, he'd have thrown it. Settled on making another rude gesture. "Shut up," he snarled. Mink: Gwydion twirled the brush in his fingertips and rested one arm on the chair's arm as he relaxed back.'Glaring was better than staring, he supposed. "Do that again and your fingers might get stuck like that." Muse: "Won't. Liar," Ba'ob said. He had been about to drop the gesture but no, he was gonna keep it up longer now. Mink: Gwydion shrugged and slid a toe under the book so he could flick up to his lap and flipped it open. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He twirled the brush in his fingers again. He had left his staff in his room and he didn't have that to occupy his hands. Muse: Hmph. Elf was being annoying. And going back to reading. Ba'ob crossed his arms and leaned against the wolf, shooting glances at the elf. He kept reading. And reading. And ignoring Ba'ob. Ba'ob didn't want to be ignored. Ba'ob was good at not being ignored. Only a couple minutes later, Ba'ob got up and marched over and slammed his hand right in the middle of the book. Leaned right into his face, baring his teeth in a feral grin. "Hey. Death guy." Mink: As long as Ba'ob stayed where he was Gwydion paid him no attention. He had every intention of salvaging this night until Ba'ob stood up and slapped a hand right on top of the book and obscuring the sentence he had been reading. "Creative, aren't you?" He looked up with an unreadable expression. The feral elf was really intent on getting under his skin. "What can I do for you?" Muse: "Die." Mink: That request dredged up old memories and he had to swallow down the anger that it caused to well up. Ba'ob was a kid - so were they when they said the same thing - and he was an adult. It was a ridiculous reaction. "Other people have asked me to the same thing. What makes you any different?" he responded with a cool smile. Muse: For a moment, Ba'ob felt like he'd won. He'd gotten one over on the elf. And then the elf turned it around, and Ba'ob had no idea how to answer. He growled, grabbing at the book. Planning on taking it and slinking back to lean against the wolf. Mink: As soon as Ba'ob grabbed at the book, Gwydion's grip tightened on it.' '''This was equally ridiculous, squabbling with an elf that was far younger than him and lacked any sense of how to behave. Yet he felt ever need to be vindictive. Instead Gwydion let go of the book. Ba'ob wasn't worth any trouble that could come from an argument. "Take it, but, truly, Ba'ob. You just have to ask." The necromancer smiled and relaxed once more into the chair, going back to playing with the brush. '''Muse:' Ba'ob glared from his spot on the floor, hugging the book to his chest. Had to go and take all the fun out of this. After a few minutes of sulking he got up and left. His voice was being weird, Azriel had healing magic though he could fix it. But he took the book with him. Just because. Mink: end Category:Text Roleplay